Drable HunHan : Maid Cosplay
by geelovekorea
Summary: Luhan, namja manis yang menjadi buttler di keluarga Oh mendapatan perintah dari tuan muda Oh. apa yang diperintahkan Oh Sehun? kenapa Oh Sehun melakukannya? check this out. HunHan. YAOI. BL. DLDR. drable. gaje. typo(s). abal. mind to review?


Drable HunHan : Maid Cosplay

.

Main Cast :

HunHan (Oh Sehun EXO-K x Xi Luhan EXO-K)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure drama

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

'Uuh, Sehunnie semakin hari semakin aneh saja. Habis sudah kalau ada yang melihat. Aigo.' Sesosok namja manis menggerutu di salah satu kabin kamar mandi di sekolahnya. Tangan mungilnya sibuk membenarkan pakaian yang tengah dikenakan. Meski percuma. Tak akan nyaman.

Tentu saja karena pakaiannya sangat aneh dan tidak wajar. Pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh maid dirumah megah keluarga Oh. Ingat! Maid bukan butler. Meski dia lebih manis dan menggemaskan dari semua yeoja yang ada tapi tetap saja dia namja. Hal ini membuatnya kesal.

Layaknya pakaian maid yang biasa digunakan, pakaian ini juga berwarna hitam ditambah bandana manis. Hanya saja ukuran pakaian yang kecil atau lebih tepatnya ketat sehingga membentuk jelas lekuk tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu, pakaian ini mengekspos beberapa bagian tubuh. Atasannya menutupi setengah dada di bagian depan dan tertutup di bagian belakang. Perut datar nan putih terpampang jelas disana. Dadanya hanya tertutupi sehelai kain tidak terjahit yang menutupi kain melintang di dadanya, berbentuk bra yeoja hanya tidak menutupi bagian niple, yang pasti akan terlihat jika ada angin nakal. Sedangkan bawahnya berupa rok dengan dalaman hitam. Rok hanya menutupi sebagian kecil pahanya. Bisa diyakinkan kalau dia sedikit menunduk, pakaian dalamnya akan terlihat. Geez.

Flashback on

"Luhannie, aku ingin kau mengenakan ini sepulang sekolah besok. Harus dipakai sampai di rumah. Tenang saja, aku akan mengikuti di dekatmu dengan Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum tak berdosa sambil membawa sehelai kain berwarna hitam di tangannya.

Flashback Off

Kalau bukan karena perintah tuan mudanya, Oh Sehun, dia pasti tidak akan mau. Tapi dia tidak ingin dipecat sebagai buttler di keluarga Oh. Yang sejak pertama kali sosok namja manis ditentukan sang magnae dikeluarga Oh menjadi buttler(maid) pribadinya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah.

"Kau pasti bisa Luhannie. Demi Baba, Mama dan saengmu, Baekhyun. Hwaiting." Seru namja manis atau Xi Luhan untuk menyemangati dirinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sedikit memberikan keberanian untuknya.

Perlahan keluar. Memastikan tidak ada siapapun. Berjalan pelan, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian. Namun gagal. Di taman tak jauh dari sekolahnya, sekumpulan namja melihat dan mendekatinya.

Luhan berusaha bersikap acuh dan mengabaikan saat mereka mendekati Luhan. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa tuan mudanya akan segera muncul. Bukankah berjanji akan selalu mengikutinya?

Tapi sampai kumpulan namja berani menyentuhnya, bahkan menyingkap bajunya. Tuan mudanya belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya membuat dia tak bisa bergerak bebas meski dia ahli bela diri. Luhan mulai bergetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, terlihat seorang namja muda dengan pakaian lengkap tengah mengintip dibalik tiang. Tuan muda itu ditemani namja muda lainnya yang merupakan buttlernya.

"Bagus. Rencanaku berhasil. Luhannie akan diganggu oleh beberapa namja. Setelah itu, aku akan baru muncul. Chanyeol, mereka orang-orang yang kau pilih kan? Kau memastikan mereka tidak akan bertindak jauh pada Luhannie bukan?"

Uh-oh, sepertinya apa yang tengah dialami Luhan adalah rencana dari tuan mudanya yang asyik melihat kegiatan didepannya sambil menyeringai. Namun tidak berlangsung lama saat buttlernya mengatakan kalau mereka bukanlah orang-orangnya. Tentu saja hal itu Sehun marah dan langsung bergegas menghampiri mereka.

Ngiung-ngiung.

"Berhenti. Kalian ditahan." Tak lama setelah mendengar suara sirine, sebuah teriakan mengejutkan beberapa namja yang tengah sibuk. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit. Berusaha menyelematkan diri masing-masing. Yang tanpa mereka sadari kalau ternyata suara itu adalah suara yang dihasilkan dari ponsel Chanyeol dengan megaphone yang dibahunya.

Mereka meninggalkan sesosok namja yang masih terduduk lemas. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sehun berlari mendekat. Tepat saat Sehun hendak menyentuh, tiba-tiba saja Luhan berteriak histeris.

"Hentikan. Hiks. Jangan sentuh. Hiks."

Sehun tersenyum miris. Sehun memeluk paksa tubuh Luhan. Meski Luhan tetap memberontak dan terus-terus berteriak, Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Sesekali mengusap lembut punggungnya. Mulutnya melontarkan kata-kata menenangkan Luhan. "Ssh. Gwenchana Baby Lu. It's over. You'll save with me. Gwenchana."

Seolah mantra, tubuh mungil Luhan yang bergetar perlahan berhenti. Luhan mulai tenang. Sehun membuat Luhan nyaman.

"Tu-tuan muda Se-Sehun?" Suara Luhan yang lirih dan terbata membuat Sehun semakin bersalah. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sehun dengan deer's eye-nya terlihat sendu.

"Ssh. Mianhe. Aku hampir terlambat. But everything gonna be okay. Gwenchana." Tangis Luhan kembali pecah saat melihat sosok yang diharapkannya sejak tadi. Luhan memeluk erat. Bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam kuat pakaian Sehun.

Luhan merasa sangat aman. Ketakutannya lenyap begitu saja. Dia terus menangis dalam pelukan Sehun sampai tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Mianhe Baby Lu. Aku bertindak terlalu jauh dan ceroboh. Mianhe." Sehun mengecup pelan kening dan kedua mata yang tertutup. Kemudian membawa Luhan dengan bridal style ke mobilnya setelah menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan jas yang dikenakannya.

"Saranghae Baby Lu."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, Gee bawa cerita drable gaje lagi neh. *joged everybod bareng chanyeol.  
Karena drable jadi harap maklum kalo singkat dan tanpa alur. Kali ini dengan cast HunHan. Semoga reader suka. *kissu satu2 bareng baekhyun.  
Mianhe yang pada minta sequel atau lanjutan dari cerita-cerita Gee yang lalu. sampai sekarang Gee masih belum bisa penuhi permintaan kalian. soalnya Gee juga lagi ada banyak proyek. nanti kalo sempat, Gee bikin deh. mianhe. *bow

btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Makasih juga yang udah follow Gee. Bahkan yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-guling bareng EXO.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtaexiudo


End file.
